


Сын Тьмы

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Allies?, Coup d’etat, Darkness rises, Don't copy to another site, Emperor Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Exile, F/M, In Universe, Just Friends, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Mistakes, Mommy Issues, Not for snowflakes, RIP Resistance, Rey is a hot mess, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Tico - Freeform, SJW Empress Rey making no apologies, Sad prince, Sad scavenger, Secret Marriage, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vader choke, Young Love, exiled, finn - Freeform, grit - Freeform, in canon, lovers separated by war, secrets and lies, young marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ”I am a jedi like my grandfather before me”
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Сноук мертв. Меч расколот. «Раддус» протаранил флот Первого ордена. И в разрушенном горящем тронном зале Кайло Рен очнулся первым.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984671) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

Рей с трудом разлепила глаза: казалось, веки внезапно стали в тысячу раз тяжелее. Пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в ярком слепящем свете, она поняла, что наихудшие опасения подтвердились. Вокруг попискивало и жужжало неизвестное медицинское оборудование, мониторы, отслеживающие бездна знает что.

…должно быть, ее ранили.

Зажмурившись, Рей сделала глубокий вдох. Насколько все скверно? Голова раскалывалась, рука немного онемела. Со второй попытки удалось осторожно сесть. И в тот же миг краем глаза девушка уловила черное пятно, мгновенно отвлекшее ее от оценки полученного ущерба.

Он здесь!

Сохраняя абсолютное молчание, Кайло Рен наблюдал за ней из кресла у изножья постели. Жутким образом это напомнило пробуждение в пыточной на «Старкиллере». Рей захлебнулась вдохом.

— Ты!

Пульс участился, адреналин взыграл в крови. Присутствие рядом этого опасного, непредсказуемого человека было достаточно веской угрозой. Какой же дурой она была, поверив ему. А еще вздумала помочь! Сперва оказалось, что Люк Скайуокер на поверку — совершенно не тот герой, на которого возлагали надежды она и Сопротивление, а потом выяснилось, что Кайло Рен — вовсе не жертва, мечтающая о спасении.

В голове царил сумбур, но постепенно воспоминания вставали на свои места. Рей помнила, как бросила вызов Сноуку и чудом пережила собственную казнь, затем битву, нежданное предложение объединить силы. Корабли Сопротивления пытались оторваться от преследования и погибали один за другим, пока она, повинуясь отчаянному порыву, силилась притянуть к себе меч. Отнимающая все силы борьба с Беном резко прервалась, когда меч разломился пополам. И вспышка света была последним, что успела увидеть Рей, прежде чем погрузиться в темноту.

И вот она очнулась, и вот он снова рядом с ней. Кайло Рен, добровольно погрязший во тьме повелитель Первого ордена.

Он поднялся и направился к ней, не произнося ни слова. Только смотрел на нее своим непередаваемым, загадочным взглядом, заставившим вспомнить то приземление в ангаре орденского флагмана в спасательной капсуле «Сокола». Но сейчас, почти голая — в одной больничной робе, — Рей ощутила себя как никогда уязвимой. Надо признать, ощущение было не из приятных.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил он, и Рей смущенно нахмурилась. — Тебя извлекли из бакта-камеры час назад. Порез на твоей руке практически полностью зажил. Как и остальные поверхностные травмы. Ты, скорее всего, до сих пор испытываешь последствия сотрясения мозга. Рана была тяжелой.

Она, словно в оцепенении, медленно кивнула.

— Из-за сломавшегося меча?

— Из-за разрушения кристалла высвободилась энергия. Но в основном из-за последующего военного преступления.

— Военного преступления? — медленно переспросила Рей, окончательно сбитая с толку. У нее болела голова, а боль мешала думать.

— Сопротивленческий крейсер на световой скорости протаранил наш флот. Он срезал треть кораблей Сноука и нанес катастрофический ущерб корпусу флагмана. «Супримаси» развалился на две части.

— Ох.

Кайло протянул к ней затянутую в черную перчатку руку. И это сразу напомнило о том, как он вломился к ней в голову на Такодане, а потом на «Старкиллере». «Опасность!» — закричал разум, и Рей машинально дернулась в сторону, едва не свалившись с кровати. Девушка попятилась назад, насколько позволяла маленькая комната.

— Не смей! — выкрикнула она, прибегнув к своему фирменному грубому тону, отработанному на мусорщиках Джакку. Но ее всю шатало, и она с трудом держалась на ногах. Похоже, решение встать оказалось не слишком умным, но было поздно.

Он убрал руку, словно внезапно уколовшись. Его лицо потемнело.

— Ты пробыла без сознания несколько часов, а до этого тебя держали под седативами два дня. Так было лучше для твоего исцеления. Со временем ты полностью восстановишься.

Перед глазами плыли пятна, и Рей казалось, что мозг горит. Она начала сползать по стене. И не было возможности предотвратить это. Не осталось ни сил, ни энергии держать равновесие.

Он стремительно обогнул кровать, очевидно, намереваясь подхватить падающую Рей.

Но даже в полубессознательном состоянии она не собиралась сдаваться.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — прорычала она, попытавшись оттолкнуть его. Ее охватила паника, ведь сейчас она оказалась совсем слабой и беспомощной перед ним… То, что он ослушался приказа Сноука и убил учителя, а не ее, вовсе не означало, что теперь она в безопасности. От Кайло Рена можно ожидать всего! Он способен на все, в этом она уже убедилась.

Рей соскользнула на пол, и он опустился следом. Присел перед ее распластанным обессиленным телом.

— Не бойся, — отчетливо произнес он, но таким голосом, будто ее реакция оскорбила его. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — снова огрызнулась Рей. Однако теперь за нее взялись другие руки — где-то там, будто взбесившись, орали медицинские датчики, но девушка смотрела только на него. Сил почти не было, но она умудрилась взвыть: — Держись от меня подальше, Кайло Рен!

— Недавно ты называла меня Беном. — Его лицо быстро мрачнело, в каждой его черте все явственнее проглядывал гнев.

— Больше нет, — выдохнула она, вновь ощутив горечь разочарования.

Еще недавно Рей казалось, что она смогла увидеть Бена Соло в том человеке, которого вся галактика называла Кайло Реном. Как наивная глупышка, вбила себе в голову, что мимолетная искра человечности в нем могла вылиться в искупление — если только проявить к нему немного сострадания.

Но она ошибалась.

Скайуокер предупреждал, но она его не послушала. А ведь Кайло Рен сам открыто признался, что он монстр. И все-таки… тогда по какой-то причине ею овладела абсолютная уверенность… Вот дурочка…

За наивность пришлось платить, ей открылась ужасная правда. Так к чему же привела смерть Сноука? К лучшему… или к худшему?.. Рей путалась в мыслях. И начинала опасаться, что своим поступком принесла больше вреда, чем пользы.

— Сэр, позвольте, мы окажем ей помощь, — вежливо вклинился незнакомый голос. — Пациенты с травмами головы зачастую испытывают дезориентацию. Сейчас мы усыпим ее, и все будет хорошо.

— Н-нет… — пролепетала Рей, не в силах оторвать взгляда от приближающейся иглы. — Не надо! — В отчаянии она попыталась дотянуться до Силы, но не сумела, было слишком поздно. — Хуже тебя никого нет! — просипела она Кайло Рену напоследок. А потом провалилась в тишину, в небытие.

Ее проводили темные глаза, полные разочарования — разочарования, затопившего ее душу.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей проснулась спустя два дня, и Кайло позаботился о том, чтобы присутствовать в этот момент в палате. Он надеялся, что на сей раз ситуация окажется не столь критической. Надежда, само собой, была слабенькой, поскольку ему предстояло рассказать Рей про Крэйт. По крайней мере, здоровье девушки уже не вызывало вопросов, и можно было рассчитывать, что она поведет себя рационально. Его беспокоило то, какой она была в последний раз. Рей всегда поражала его своим самообладанием, за исключением, конечно, дня, когда явилась к Сноуку, полная отчаянной решимости спасти его, Кайло, душу.

Его сразило то, как гордо она встала перед учителем, призывая не недооценивать Бена Соло. Смелый, безрассудный и глупый поступок чуть не стоил ей жизни. Сноук поставил ее на колени, приговорив к смерти. Глаза Рей говорили, что она заранее готовилась к худшему, но Кайло не собирался подтверждать ее опасения. На сей раз Учитель зашел слишком далеко, и Кайло Рен сразил его по канонам древней традиции мятежных учеников. Триумф достался ему, первому Скайуокеру, воистину захватившему бразды правления галактикой в свои руки.

Для безоговорочной победы недоставало лишь этой девушки. Но разбитая Рей, давясь слезами, отвергла его. События вышли из-под контроля, как когда-то у Вейдера с Люком Скайуокером в тронном зале Сидиуса. Рей оказалась не готова принять свою судьбу. Все произошло слишком быстро, а его предложение прозвучало слишком рано. Естественно, всему виной присущая его характеру импульсивность и, наверное, волнение. Почивший Учитель всегда предупреждал, что Тьма — это выбор, а выбор нельзя торопить. Но Кайло поспешил и предсказуемо все испортил.

Однако он велел себе проявить терпение. Отказ Рей не равнялся ее окончательному ответу. Это невозможно, поскольку Сила не могла лгать. Кайло ясно видел это, когда они коснулись друг друга. Рей будет с ним. Она придет к нему. Просто время еще не настало.

После Крэйта он думал над этим. И наметил план. Кайло Рен не зря десять с лишним лет ходил у Сноука в учениках. Он учился переосмысливать положение, приспосабливаться к меняющимся обстоятельствам и ускользать от противников, учился манипулировать союзниками, приближая одних и удаляя других, как фигуры в игре, для достижения своих целей. Сноук всегда получал то, что хотел, диктуя свои условия, и занявший трон Кайло Рен намеревался теперь поступить так же.

Поэтому, без лишних прикрас выпустив через шлюз то, что осталось от Сноука, в космос, он поднял на руки бессознательную Рей и продолжил размышлять по пути в лазарет. Получив отчет о последнем бое Сопротивления, Кайло обзавелся новой проблемой. Но у него имелось решение. Нужно лишь, чтобы Рей согласилась подыграть. А это значит, что он не должен ее отпугнуть.

И вот, игнорируя поклоны и расшаркивания, Верховный лидер Кайло Рен широким шагом вошел в ее палату.

Услышав, как открывается дверь, Рей подняла голову.

— О! Ты.

Неплохо, решил Кайло. Девушка села, всем своим видом выражая настороженность. Хотя, кажется, боялась уже не так сильно. С этим можно было справиться.

— А ты ожидала кого-то другого? — откликнулся Кайло, дернув губами так, что это совершенно не походило на улыбку. Но Рей следовало успокоить.

— С тех пор, как я очнулась, сюда приходили толпы докторов и дроидов, но никто не отвечал на мои вопросы. Они словно сговорились. — Рей бросила на него обиженный взгляд. — Ладно… Где я? И почему все называют меня «миледи»?

— Не бойся. Ты в безопасности. Выглядишь лучше, — заключил Кайло, оглядев ее. — Гораздо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Где я? — повторила она, игнорируя его вопрос.

— Ты на моем флагмане, звездном разрушителе под названием «Финализатор». Корабль Сноука уничтожен. Я уже рассказывал тебе. Ты помнишь тот разговор?

— Вроде. Все немного туманно, — призналась Рей и прикусила губу. Она опустила голову, но потом снова неуверенно посмотрела на него. — Так я теперь твоя пленница? — спросила она с совершенно несчастным выражением лица. Отчасти обреченным, но в основном разочарованным. Видеть ее такой было столь же неприятно, как в ту секунду, когда она ждала своей казни.

Такая Рей ему не нравилась. Кайло долго находился в подчинении у Учителя, он знал, каково это — чувствовать нависшую над тобой угрозу. На «Старкиллере» он намеренно угрожал ей, но не более. Ее очарование заключалось в дерзкой свободной натуре. В том, что она могла стать равной, как бы дико это ни звучало. А еще в пухлых губах и умных глазах. Не только ее Сила вскружила ему голову, но все вместе — все, что делало эту девочку-мусорщицу уникальной. Он жаждал склонить ее перейти на его сторону.

Видя, как она подавлена, Кайло смягчился.

— Рей, — произнес он тише. — Ты не пленница. Ты моя гостья.

Но слова ее не убедили. Ее глаза сверкнули.

— Я уже слышала это раньше, — возразила она. — Я не верила в это тогда, не поверю и сейчас!

— Как хочешь. Но это правда, — пресек он дальнейшие споры. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Ее глаза казались немного остекленевшими, и со лба все еще не сошел синяк. — Ты поправилась?

Она снова пропустила его вопросы мимо ушей.

— Если я гостья, то я желаю уйти. Немедленно! — хмуро выпалила она и заявила: — И я хочу получить обратно мой меч. Меч я забираю!

— Этот меч принадлежит мне, — отрезал Кайло.

— Сила с тобой не согласна!

Но он не собирался отдавать ей меч Вейдера. Если Сила что-то и подразумевала, сталкивая их с Рей, то это, рассудил Кайло, очевидно, возвращение утраченного наследия законному владельцу.

— Меч принадлежит мне, — повторил он.

Она опустила плечи.

— Ладно! Забирай! Просто выпусти меня отсюда! Я хочу уйти сейчас! Прямо сейчас! — Рей отбросила одеяло, открыв длинные смуглые ноги, и попыталась сесть.

Наступала самая тяжелая часть, знал Кайло. У него никогда не было таланта к риторике и выступлениям перед публикой — это считалось работой Хакса. Поэтому он по привычке сказал все как есть:

— Тебе некуда идти.

Рей застыла и посмотрела на него:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Война окончена. Мы победили.

— Что?..

— Мы загнали Сопротивление в заброшенную шахту на планете Крэйт. Там они дали последний бой. Теперь их нет.

— В-всех их? — запнулась Рей, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

Кайло кивнул:

— Выжил лишь один. Все остальное мертвы.

— Все?.. — не веря, прошептала она: растерянно, убито и потрясенно одновременно… Так… похоже на нее. Но, в конце концов, она была Светом. — Все? — выдохнула Рей снова.

Он медленно кивнул:

— Все кончено, Рей. Первый орден одержал победу. Теперь я Верховный лидер. — Благодаря заблуждениям и вере в него этой девушки, Кайло Рен ныне правил галактикой. Многолетние интриги разрешились весьма стремительно. Едва ли прошла неделя от «Старкиллера» до Крэйта, убит Учитель, Сила пробудилась в этой удивительной девушке. Старый Сноук частенько предупреждал, что, когда сходятся Тьма и Свет, грядут перемены. Но даже Кайло еще не успел до конца принять их.

— Выходит, Люк не вернулся… — Рей побледнела. Очевидно, она, как и мятежники, надеялась, что герой-джедай явится и принесет им победу. Как будто легендарный Люк Скайуокер мог остановить неудержимый марш Первого ордена по галактике. — Он сказал, что не вернется… Но я не поверила ему…

По крайней мере, в этом Кайло мог смягчить полученный ею удар:

— В определенном смысле Люк вернулся. Теперь он тоже мертв. Скайуокер спроецировал себя в Силе на Крэйте. Он иссушил себя, потратив все силы, чтобы отвлечь нас и дать другим шанс сбежать. Его план не сработал. Они не выбрались из ловушки. Никто не спасся.

— Значит, Люк мертв, а пленных нет?

Она выглядела настолько разбитой, что Кайло почувствовал непонятную необходимость объясниться:

— Прошлому пришла пора умереть, — он постарался, чтобы голос звучал мягко. — Галактике необходимо двигаться вперед.

Кто-то должен был прекратить бесконечные войны, забравшие бессчетное число жизней. Пора восстановить мир и порядок — и император Рен сделает это. Он готов принимать суровые решения, брать ответственность на себя, и в конечном счете так будет лучше для всех.

— Чтобы закончить войну, я не стал никого щадить… за одним исключением.

— Я? — предположила она.

— Нет. Я пощадил одного сопротивленца на Крэйте.

— Но Финн мертв?

— Предатель? Да.

— Чубакка тоже?

— Да. — Вуки пал рядом с его матерью, ведь его Долг жизни перешел к вдове Хана Соло.

— И генерал Органа?

Кайло вздохнул, опустив голову, и Рей мгновенно приняла это за признание худшего.

— Никакой пощады, — жалобно прошептала она, заметно сглотнув. — Я хочу уйти прямо сейчас. Где моя одежда? — Рей тяжело дышала, еле сдерживая слезы. — Ты сказал, я могу уйти… Я хочу уйти…

Кайло шагнул к ней:

— Рей, я хочу, чтобы ты осталась. — Она бросила на него яростный взгляд. — Пожалуйста.

Но опять не помогло.

— Нет, — твердо ответила она. — Я не собираюсь присоединяться к тебе ради того, чтобы править галактикой! Или чего там ты хочешь.

— Рей…

— Я не буду твоей подельницей! — прошипела она.

Ее своеобразное восприятие раздражало. Кайло скривился.

— Никого не щадить? — взвилась Рей, словно опомнившись. — Ты перебил всех моих друзей и сейчас хочешь, чтобы я ошивалась в Первом ордене?! Я не дура, Кайло Рен! — рявкнула она. — Каждым своим вздохом, каждой клеткой ты — настоящий монстр!

— Это война! — вспылил он в ответ, оправдываясь: — Фанатики из Сопротивления никогда бы не сложили оружие! Они не умеют идти на компромиссы! Ты сама об этом прекрасно знаешь!

— Сначала ты убил отца! Потом это! И ты, конечно, всему находишь красивое объяснение! — бросила она. Ее лицо исказилось гримасой. — Да только сути это не меняет. Я хочу уйти отсюда немедленно.

Кайло заставил себя вести разговор в спокойных тонах, несмотря на ее истерики. Яркие эмоции Рей были весьма заразительны, и его самообладание начинало сдавать. Но он решительно подавил искушение вступить в непродуктивный спор.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась.

— Нет! Я же сказала, я не перейду на твою сторону!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась, — в очередной раз повторил он, не повышая голоса. Ну, насколько это было возможно. — Ты должна остаться ради меня и ради кое-кого еще.

— Кого? — насторожилась она.

— Выжившего сопротивленца. Пойдем. Ты в состоянии идти? — Кайло предложил ей руку, когда она собралась подняться с больничной койки.

Рей раздраженно оттолкнула его. Встав сама, она сделала один пробный шаг, но пошатнулась и упала Кайло на грудь. Вышло не совсем похоже на объятия, но близко. Рей взглянула ему в лицо, он посмотрел на нее, и в тот же миг она отскочила прочь. Придя в чувство, девушка разгладила бока чересчур просторной больничной робы.

— Я в порядке. Немного качает. Показывай дорогу.

Кайло не назвал бы ее состояние «в порядке»: Рей заметно трясло после пяти дней, проведенных в койке, но он воздержался от комментариев. Не стоило ее провоцировать, учитывая и без того нестабильное состояние и нервное возбуждение.

Рей последовала за ним к палате, которую охраняли штурмовики. Внутри без сознания лежала его мать.

— Ох, — Рей ошеломленно оглянулась на него, и он не понял ее реакцию: она довольна? Она злится?

— Она единственная выжившая с Крэйта, — пояснил Кайло, не желая распространяться на эту тему. Почему-то говорить о тех событиях было тяжело, хотя он не понимал почему. — Лея Органа сражалась до конца. Я предвидел это. Ты и она — вот и все, что осталось от Сопротивления.

— Что с ней? — спросила Рей, заметив многочисленное медицинское оборудование и аппарат жизнеобеспечения, окружавшие кровать его матери. — Выглядит серьезно.

Настал момент истины. Не в привычках Кайло была смягчать правду:

— Она умирает.

— Умирает?

— Да. Во время преследования она попала в открытый космос, — Кайло оставил при себе подозрения, что это случилось, когда мостик «Раддуса» был взорван его ведомым. Теперь это не имело значения. — Она выжила, но получила облучение. Это смертельно в больших дозах. Однако есть и другие проблемы. Ее тело слишком долго пребывало в вакууме и холоде космоса.

— Она выжила в космосе? Но это невозможно! — Рей изумленно взглянула на него. — Как ей это удалось?

— Сила. Обычный человек умер бы на месте, но она продержалась чуть дольше. — Скайуокера убить не просто, Кайло знал это по личному опыту. Но в мире нет ничего невозможного. — Она начала сдавать еще на Крэйте, когда ее схватили. — Лея Органа ожидала атакующих с бластером в одной руке и тростью в другой. Кайло резко вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Неясно, сколько она продержится, но конец неминуем. В этом согласны все врачи.

— Ох, — Рей печально взглянула на него. — Мне жаль… Так?.. — Она сомневалась, нужны ли ему ее сожаления, но, откровенно говоря, Кайло сам понятия не имел.

— Ты знала ее? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Немного, — призналась Рей. — Мы встречались на Ди’Куаре. Генерал Органа отправила меня к Люку.

Услышанное приободрило его:

— То есть она узнает тебя, когда очнется?

— Да. Должна.

— Хорошо. — Все шло именно так, как он рассчитывал. — Пожалуйста, останься с ней. Я не хочу, чтобы она была одна перед самым концом.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась здесь рядом с твоей умирающей матерью? — непонимающе переспросила Рей.

Он кивнул:

— Здесь ей вряд ли понравится. — И неловко добавил: — Я не могу изменить наше с ней прошлое. И я не могу изменить ее судьбу. В моих силах лишь облегчить ей последний путь. Если ты поможешь…

Рей задумалась:

— Ей известно о Люке?

— Не знаю. Думаю, да.

— Она должна была почувствовать в Силе, — предположила девушка.

— Да.

Кайло наблюдал, как она подошла к его матери и осторожно взяла ее за руку. На лице Рей сменилась гамма эмоций: печаль, сочувствие, гнев, сожаление и что-то, сильно напоминающее решимость. Да, понял Кайло, Рей согласится. Ради него она не осталась бы, но ради его матери… Пока что этого будет достаточно.

Наблюдая за сценой, Кайло внезапно подумал, что это Светлая версия его восхождения. Умирающий Свет передавал бразды правления молодой, свежей преемнице. Свет умер, да здравствует Свет. Ибо Свет, как и Тьма, вечен. Его защитники возносятся и падают, но Свет остается, его упрямая надежда вечна. Принцесса Восстания скоро умрет, но мусорщица с Джакку займет ее место. В принципе это выглядело подходяще. После смены на троне Тьмы будет вполне закономерно, если то же самое произойдет со Светом.

Кайло вдруг почувствовал жжение в глазах и часто-часто заморгал. Проклятье, это оказалось тяжелее, чем он рассчитывал. Но тем не менее такова воля Силы, напомнил он себе, не сводя глаз с вражеского генерала, которую некогда обнимал и называл мамой. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он видел ее вживую, а не в голонете.

Сноук был мертв, мертв его дядя, а теперь и мать скоро присоединится к ним. Вместе с ними умрет прошлое. Вскоре не останется никого, способного причинить ему боль, никого, кто отверг бы его, ограничил, наказал или разочаровал. Наконец, после долгого ожидания, Кайло Рен будет сам себе хозяин.

Он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Рей.

— Она просыпается время от времени. Иногда разговаривает несколько минут. Когда это происходит, я хочу, чтобы она видела знакомое лицо. Я хочу, чтобы она… — Голос Кайло затих.

Было трудно выразить словами то, что ему хотелось. И бесполезно. Мать никогда не станет другой. Она никогда не будет гордиться им, не полюбит его так, как ему нужно. Она никогда не примет его таким, какой он есть. Возможно, было время наверстать упущенное, но оно безвозвратно ушло. Теперь Лея Органа — поверженный враг, вдова Хана Соло и сестра Люка Скайуокера. Слишком поздно прощать и забывать, и, кроме того, Кайло Рен не собирался меняться. Но все же Лея Органа навсегда останется его матерью — женщиной, которая подарила ему жизнь и Силу. А он в свою очередь подарит ей достоинство и покой в смерти. Таким образом, они будут в расчете.

Если бы они поменялись местами, Кайло знал, что мать непременно насиловала его слух слезными лекциями, просиживая день и ночь у его постели. Но он не пожелал бы подобной драмы у смертного одра ни для себя, ни для нее. Разжигание конфликта ни к чему не приведет. У Кайло не имелось на это времени, новая Империя отнимала много сил, и Рей, как никто другой, подходила для этой второстепенной задачи.

— Это может занять дни, может, недели. Доктора не знают, сколько она продержится. — Кайло шумно вздохнул. Нужно убираться отсюда поскорее. Обсуждать такое с Рей оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал.

Она наклонила голову:

— Хорошо. Я сделаю это. — Заметив, что он собрался что-то сказать, она опередила его: — Я останусь, но только ради нее! Не ради тебя. И я отказываюсь считаться твоей пленницей. Когда она умрет, я уйду, и ты мне не помешаешь!

Кайло кивнул. Он выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что затаил дыхание:

— Никто здесь не знает, кем она приходится мне. Я прошу тебя сохранить эту тайну между нами.

— Ладно, — согласилась Рей. — Но, наверное, все и так знают, кто она.

— Да. Меня тревожит, что кто-нибудь может пробраться сюда и приставить бластер к ее голове. На корабле много тех, кто потерял друзей или близких на базе «Старкиллер». — Кайло указал на дверь, за которой стояли на страже штурмовики. — Поэтому здесь охрана. У нее в любом случае не хватит сил сбежать.

— Выходит, ты защищаешь ее, а не сторожишь.

— Да.

— Тогда какова моя роль во всем этом? — спросила Рей, склонив голову набок. — Дай угадаю, я — сопротивленка, которая убила Сноука?

— Нет. Сноук погиб во время атаки на «Супримаси». Неизбежные жертвы войны, что поделаешь. — В эту его историю верили все, включая Хакса. Предположительно. — Пока ты находишься здесь, представим тебя моей сестрой. Ты не военная, поэтому тебя никто не побеспокоит.

— Твоей сестрой?.. — потрясенно моргнула Рей.

Кайло нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Я не могу объявить, что ты из Сопротивления, иначе тебя кто-нибудь да пристрелит. Положение моей сестры обеспечит тебе защиту.

— Что ж, — неохотно кивнула она. — Но все равно как-то это неловко.

В этом он был вполне солидарен с ней. Вряд ли когда-либо Кайло думал о ней как о сестре. Или о друге. Рей находилась в совершенно другой категории.

— Скажи мне прямо, Кайло Рен, к чему это приведет в итоге? — не унималась Рей. — Меня оставили в живых, чтобы тебя не беспокоила совесть, пока твоя мать умирает? А когда она умрет, я умру следом?

Чувствуя ее настороженность, Кайло сурово встретил ее взгляд:

— Если бы я хотел твоей смерти, я бы убил тебя, когда ты валялась без сознания. Рей, я не причиню тебе вреда. Надеюсь, в этом ты мне поверишь.

Но по ее виду было понятно, что нет. Рей долго смотрела на него, а потом перевела взгляд на его мать:

— Она почувствует, что ты рядом. Что, если она спросит о тебе?

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Она не спросит обо мне. Уж точно не после Крэйта.


	3. Chapter 3

Видимо, идея с «сестрой» пришла к Кайло не спонтанно, и Рей чувствовала себя так, словно ее обставили. Не прошло и десяти минут после его ухода, как перед ней предстала женщина-офицер. Она держалась по-деловому, но, судя по всему, задание, с которым ее сюда отправили, заставляло ее смущаться.

— Миледи Рен? — спросила она в свойственном орденцам резковатом тоне, когда штурмовики впустили ее, предварительно отсканировав. 

Рей немного озадачило подобное обращение, но, помедлив мгновение, она кивнула:

— Да.

Женщина мельком оглядела ее больничную робу и голые ноги.

— Меня вызвали по поводу вашей одежды, — напрямик сказала она. — Рен сообщил, что вы не носите форму. Предупреждаю сразу, мода не мой профиль, — виновато развела руками офицер. — Но надеюсь, что у меня получилось выбрать кое-что подходящее. Я узнала у одной из младших лейтенантов, что сейчас носят молодые девушки. Она помогла выбрать несколько вещей. Вот, — женщина протянула Рей просторный халат, который скрыл ее одноразовую одежду. — Позвольте показать вам ваши покои, где вы сможете освежиться. — Заметив помрачневшее лицо Рей, женщина заговорила мягче: — Потом вам станет лучше, вот увидите.

Рей послушно последовала за ней по кораблю. Путь был недолгим — через какой-то короткий коридор и лифт, — офицер говорила без умолку всю дорогу:

— Сейчас, когда «Супримаси» и сопровождающие его разрушители временно недоступны, флагманским кораблем являемся мы. Это означает, что на борту находятся представители старшего командования и множество офицеров. Но не беспокойтесь, мы кое-кого подвинули и освободили для вас покои. Вы будете жить на уровне руководства, рядом с личными покоями Верховного лидера. Это зона максимальной безопасности. Ваш отпечаток ладони будет служить вам пропуском в эту часть корабля.

— Как вы получили мой отпечаток ладони? — удивилась Рей.

— Мы получили его, пока вы спали. Если точнее, когда сканировали вас для мерок одежды.

— Ах да. Понятно.

Решив, что далекая от войны Рей оскорбилась, женщина поспешно добавила:

— Это обычная предосторожность. Никто не считает вас угрозой безопасности. Охрана на вашем уровне оповещена о вашем присутствии. Никто не доставит вам никаких проблем, миледи.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Рей.

— Конечно, леди Рей. — Вообще-то не совсем то, что она имела в виду, но женщина, похоже, сочла это приемлемым, поэтому Рей предпочла оставить этот вопрос в покое. Без сомнения, эта женщина опасалась оскорбить сестру Кайло Рена, несмотря на то, что ее обращение понемногу становилось не таким напряженным. Рей видела, как она нервничала.

— На брифинге, где нас собрали, сообщили, что вы присутствовали, когда погиб прошлый Лидер. Вам повезло, что вы выжили. «Супримаси» получил значительные повреждения, особенно в непосредственной зоне удара. Генерал Хакс сказал, что аудиенц-зал Лидера выгорел дотла. Сноук умер на троне, и вместе с ним его стражники.

— Да? Так вот что случилось? — Рей решила подыграть этой истории. — Я помню только, как Кайло представил меня Лидеру. А потом все потемнело, и я очнулась здесь.

— Возможно, даже лучше, что вы не помните, — покачала головой женщина. — Ходят слухи, что Сноук был чудовищно искалечен.

— Ох. Как ужасно, — вздохнула Рей. — Кайло этого мне не рассказывал.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, но никто не знал, что у Кайло Рена есть сестра. Я полагаю, секретность служила целям безопасности. Вас охраняли от Республики и Сопротивления?

— Да, — кивнула Рей. — Именно так.

— Вы так молоды.

— Мне девятнадцать. — Несмотря на этот факт, Рей порой казалось, будто ей лет сто. Она пережила всех, кого знала и о ком заботилась. Сердце снова сковала скорбь.

— Вы учились в школе, когда война обострилась?

— М-м… да, — снова солгала Рей. На самом деле она никогда не ходила в школу. Но женщине не следовало об этом знать.

— Знаете, вы говорите совсем иначе, чем Рен. Вроде бы с корусантским акцентом. А по его речи создается впечатление, что он со Среднего Кольца. Но… эм… это еще лучше, — быстро исправилась офицер. Ее щеки слегка покраснели, когда она поняла, что своими словами ненароком дискредитировала самого Верховного лидера.

— Наверное, — Рей пожала плечами, поскольку никогда не задумывалась о своем акценте, пока не покинула Джакку. Было странно слышать, что произношение, обретенное случайно через голонет, расценивалось как признак принадлежности к неким привилегированным кругам. Забавно, в действительности она никто из ниоткуда, но все считают ее особенной…

— Среди нас много офицеров из семей изгнанников, которые говорят так же, как вы. Ничего не бойтесь, — добавила женщина со своим носовым и четким произношением, характерном для общегала Ядра. — Вы отлично впишетесь в здешнее общество. Что ж, вот мы и на месте.

Она провела Рей через ряд комнат, удивительно знакомых ей по Джакку. Оказалось, за тридцать лет интерьер разрушителей не слишком изменился.

На большом столе были сложены пакеты, предназначенные, судя по всему, для нее.

— Почему бы вам не заглянуть в освежитель, пока я настрою вашего дроида, — предложила женщина. — И заодно разберусь с упаковками.

— Моего дроида?.. — моргнула Рей. Внутренний трепет поднялся на ступеньку выше. Во что она вляпалась с этой «сестрой»?

— Да, — подтвердила женщина. — Или вы предпочитаете самостоятельно ухаживать за волосами и лицом? К сожалению, мне не было известно о ваших предпочтениях. Но мы можем обойтись без него, если пожелаете.

Рей опомнилась.

— Ох… нет. Дроид сойдет. Я просто не ожидала… что вы позаботитесь об этом, — на ходу импровизировала она. Наверное, чем меньше она похожа на мусорщицу со «Старкиллера», тем лучше. Некоторые штурмовики на «Супримаси» точно видели, как она прибывала в спасательной капсуле «Сокола». Были еще другие, с Такоданы, и, возможно, выжившие со «Старкиллера». Учитывая обстоятельства, было благоразумней казаться незаметной. — Я предпочитаю избегать шумихи, если возможно, — добавила Рей. — Не знаю, что вам наговорил Кайло, но я не светский человек. Мне нравится обходиться простыми вещами.

— М-м… Конечно. В общем, мне приказали подобрать что-то подходящее для молодой гражданской персоны. И мы подумали, что вы, как сестра Лидера, предпочитаете нечто поизысканнее.

«Нечто поизысканнее» оказалось дорогими длинными платьями. Пять штук, очень броских цветов и смелого покроя, вид которых вогнал Рей с Джакку в ступор. Она ни разу в жизни не носила платья. Чувствуя подступающий страх, она неуверенно пощупала ткань одного.

— Вам не понравилось, — севшим голосом прошептала женщина. Растерянность на ее лице сменилась ужасом, словно Кайло Рен мог ворваться в любой момент и снести ей голову. — Понадобится пара дней, но мы обязательно закажем…

— Мне понравилось, — мягко перебила ее Рей. — Они прекрасны.

Она разглядывала наряды один за другим — но каждый напоминал о Лее Органе, находившейся при смерти. Это были платья для принцессы, а не для мусорщицы.

— Которое из них мне надеть, как считаете? — спросила Рей, и офицер предложила ей зеленое с длинными рукавами и высоким воротником. Сдержанное, не слишком пышное и на удивление удобное, как выяснила Рей, примерив его. Ладно, платье сойдет. Через полчаса она впервые нанесла на лицо косметику. Пожелтевший синяк на лбу словно исчез, а губы блестели. Дроид заплел ее волосы в элегантный низко собранный пучок, на который ушло множество шпилек. В целом это даже напоминало ее привычную прическу. Сойдет, повторила себе Рей. Стоило признать, маскировка вышла идеальной. Прошлая она едва ли узнала бы себя настоящую. Девушка в зеркале была незнакомой. Нежной, хорошенькой и юной.

Это приводило в легкое замешательство. И немного пугало.

— К этому платью прилагается плащ, — напомнила офицер, держа плащ в руках. — В космосе холодно, миледи.

Рей чуть присела — женщина была ниже ростом — чтобы помочь ей прикрепить его на плечи. Теперь она выглядела вылитой сестрой Кайло Рена. Плащ придавал платью некое подобие официоза, благородства. И даже — смущенно заметила Рей — делало ее слегка похожей на Лею Органу.

Это вновь напомнило о причине, по которой она находилась здесь. В любом другом случае Рей не стала бы одеваться как кукла, но сейчас это было оправдано. Ей хотелось поскорее покончить с этими тряпками и остаться одной, наедине со своими печалями. Вести о судьбе Сопротивления тяжело ударили по ней, при мыслях об этом к глазам подступали слезы. Рей чувствовала, что к вечеру от красивого макияжа не останется и следа.

— Вы выглядите чудесно. Как принцесса Первого ордена, — желая польстить ей, женщина не представляла, насколько она заблуждается. Почувствовав отсутствие энтузиазма со стороны гостьи, она забеспокоилась: — Вам точно понравилось? Если вы хотите то розовое платье…

— Нет, это подойдет. Оно милое. Благодарю.

— Вы не слишком улыбчивы, — заметила вдруг офицер. — Он тоже. Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо видел его улыбку.

— У него мало поводов улыбаться, — отрезала Рей. — Особенно сейчас.

Женщина по-своему истолковала ее ответ:

— Ох, конечно. Мы все чувствуем опустошенность после потери нашего славного Лидера.

Вспоминая сейчас, как мало ей известно о прошлом Бена Соло, Рей слегка подправила свои прошлые слова:

— У Кайло Рена никогда не было причин для улыбок. — По крайней мере, она это подозревала. Рей не знала всей истории о том, почему Бен Соло превратился в монстра. Может, знай она это, тогда лучше бы поняла, почему он отказывался вернуться к Свету, получив шанс. И может, поймет, почему Кайло не захотел находиться у постели своей умирающей матери.

Женщина-офицер вздохнула в ответ.

Рей отвернулась от зеркала.

— Можете показать мне дорогу в лазарет? Мне хотелось бы еще немного посидеть с принцессой.

— С принцессой? — удивилась офицер и уточнила: — Вы имеете в виду пленницу?

— Я имею в виду захваченную принцессу, генерала Лею Органу.

— Да, конечно, миледи. — Во взгляде женщины читался скепсис, но она покорно повела ее в палаты матери Кайло. Оставив ей комлинк и напомнив несколько раз, что она может связаться с ней при малейшей необходимости, она, наконец, оставила Рей.

Вздохнув с облегчением, девушка взяла Лею Органу за руку.

Учитывая обстоятельства, Рей была рада очутиться здесь, подле генерала. Никто не должен умирать в одиночестве. На Джакку такое бывало нередко. Мусорщики становились жертвами опасностей в обломках кораблей, неудачливые путешественники умирали от обезвоживания, а местные жители, впавшие в немилость у Платта, погибали от голода. Их смерть была медленной и страшной. Такой, что хотелось променять долгую агонию на участь тысяч мумифицированных жертв войны тридцатилетней давности на Кладбище кораблей. По крайней мере, эти мужчины и женщины погибли, разделив судьбу своих соратников по оружию, подумала Рей. Они встретили общий конец, умерли не в одиночестве.

Могло ли быть так, что Лея Органа желала погибнуть вместе со всеми на Крэйте?..

Когда сражаешься так долго и с таким трудом, как приходилось бороться Рей, чтобы выживать, то начинаешь ценить жизнь. Ты ценишь свою жизнь и жизнь других. Было практически невозможно представить ужас миллиардов жертв «Старкиллера» или описать прилив адреналина, который чувствовала Рей, стреляя в настигавших ее штурмовиков. Но такова война — убей или будешь убит. И это придает тебе безрассудства и настороженности. Не приходится смотреть на мир с точки зрения врага, когда открываешь огонь.

Но теперь с этим тоже было покончено. Рей оказалась на проигравшей стороне. Она не представляла, что это будет означать, за исключением того, что, когда Лея Органа умрет, Рей останется единственной выжившей из всего Сопротивления и последней искоркой Света.

В этом заключался странный поворот судьбы, на который Рей никогда не подписывалась. Ее случайно вовлекло в этот ураган, спасибо дроиду из пустыни. И еще не успев осознать, что происходит, она уже держала в руке меч Люка Скайуокера. Правда заключалась в том, что, кроме смутной привязанности к сопротивленцам, она никогда не задумывалась о политике. Все было личным. Ее жизнь на Джакку протекала далеко от эпицентра основного галактического конфликта и крутилась в основном вокруг необходимости добывать пищу и воду. На Джакку никого не волновала политика. Случайная встреча с Финном привела ее к Хану Соло, Чубакке и Сопротивлению. Ее одинокая скучная жизнь обрела цвета — и это было тем, чего никогда не понять Кайло Рену. Познав Силу и встретившись с легендарным джедаем, одинокая сирота получила цель, заставившую ее сердце забиться с новой силой.

Битва на Крэйте стала для Рей очень личной потерей. Она скорбела по едва обретенным друзьям и наставникам. Ей повезло знать Финна и других всего ничего. И от этого становилось еще хуже, потому что не успела она вдохнуть полной грудью, как их забрали у нее. Да, скорбь довольно эгоистична, ведь речь идет о тебе, а не о том, кого ты потерял. О том, как ты будешь скучать по ним, о том, что никогда не сбудется, о том, чем вы никогда не станете друг для друга. Смерть перетасовывала возможности и надежды.

Рей знала, кого в этом винить. Кайло Рена, ее фальшивого брата.

И прямо сейчас она ненавидела его.

— Нам запрещено кого-либо впускать. Приказы Рена, сэр, — механический голос штурмовика вернул ее в реальность.

— Пусть Рен — Верховный лидер, но это все еще мой корабль. Мне не требуется допуск. И я желаю знать, действительно ли у нас в заключении находится вражеский генерал, — голос был настойчивым, раздраженным и презрительным. И смутно знакомым.

Рей встала, резко повернувшись к открывавшейся двери.

— Кто вы такая? — спросил новоприбывший.

Увидев его, она сразу узнала этого человека. Вся галактика знала его — в зависимости от принадлежности к стороне конфликта, его считали массовым убийцей или героем-патриотом. В жизни Армитаж Хакс выглядел неожиданно привлекательно. Гораздо привлекательнее, чем во время речей и призывов к оружию в голонете.

Поморгав, Рей сглотнула, собираясь с силами. Она не беглянка из Сопротивления, никто ее не разыскивает. Она — младшая сестра Верховного лидера, которая находилась вдали, в школе или в чем-то еще, не менее благопристойном. Пусть генерал — любимец Первого ордена, он ей никто. Рей тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что это может оказаться первой серьезной проверкой ее маскировки.

Генерал оглядел ее с ног до головы, и его голос, как и поза, стал более расслабленным.

— Меня не проинформировали о том, что у нас на борту гражданские. Или вы в штатском, солдат? — Его глаза скользнули по ее элегантному наряду. — Весьма и весьма, я смотрю.

Рей вызвала в памяти все сериалы, которые видела в голонете за последние годы, и произнесла, как ей казалось, самым женственным и мягким голосом:

— Генерал, я не ваша подчиненная. — И обернулась к Лее Органе, надеясь на лучшее. Или вышло недостаточно естественно? По идее, младшей сестре Кайло Рена полагалось быть отстраненной и немного надменной. Да что там… Избалованной, высокомерной сучкой!

Отчасти Рей ожидала, что получит в ответ приставленный к виску бластер, но вместо этого услышала звук открывающейся двери и голос одного из штурмовиков:

— Это леди Рен, сэр. Младшая сестра Лидера.

— Младшая сестра Рена? — медленно повторил генерал.

Не оглядываясь, Рей холодно кивнула:

— Да. — Она надеялась, что выбрала верную манеру поведения, продолжив стоять с невозмутимым лицом — спасибо Джакку за науку. К тому же, учитывая ее внутреннюю неприязнь к Первому ордену, это было несложно.

— Что ж, признаюсь, таких женщин я не ожидал обнаружить на моем корабле, — протянул Хакс, переводя взгляд на бессознательную Лею Органу. — Слухи не лгали. Рен привез ее на борт. Как скоро она умрет?

— Доктора не уверены, — честно ответила Рей. — Может, через несколько дней, может, недель.

Хакс скривился:

— Недостаточно скоро. Я хочу, чтобы вся сопротивленческая зараза была уничтожена. Особенно их драгоценная принцесса. А вы здесь почему? — снова обратился он к Рей.

Рей придерживалась уже озвученной версии:

— Я была на борту корабля Сноука, когда в нас врезался крейсер Сопротивления. Меня ранило, и мой брат забрал меня сюда с собой.

— Что вы делали на «Супримаси» в военное время? — Хакс непонимающе смотрел на нее. — Это не вечеринка в саду. Мы заняты завоеванием галактики.

— Я была на аудиенции у Лидера Сноука, — коротко пояснила Рей.

— По какому вопросу? — не унимался генерал.

В отчаянии Рей выпалила полуправду:

— Меня вызвали. — И добавила: — Я лишь делаю то, что мне говорят, генерал.

— О, сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Из-за чего вас вызвали?

Думая, что уж это точно поставит его на место, Рей произнесла:

— Потому что у меня есть Сила.

Новость произвела на генерала впечатление, он сделал паузу, хмуро сдвинув брови:

— Как и у вашего брата.

Рей кивнула, надеясь, что получилось величественно:

— Да. — Ох, ну что он пристал?! Она чувствовала, что начинает ненавидеть его еще сильнее.

— Почему вы находитесь с пленницей? — упорно продолжал он расспросы.

— Я здесь по поручению брата, — отбилась Рей. — Думаю, вам лучше спросить у него.

— Но сейчас я говорю с вами, — возразил Хакс. — Почему вы здесь? Эту женщину давно следовало казнить. Зачем нам заботиться о ее здоровье и назначать ей в сиделки младшую сестру нашего нового Лидера?

Рей расправила плечи, хотя все равно смотрелась маленькой рядом с Хаксом. Он был почти таким же высоким, как Кайло Рен, хоть и не таким мускулистым. Со всем достоинством, которое смогла изобразить, Рей ответила, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Она умирает, генерал. Ничто не в силах остановить это. Разве мы не способны на милосердие? Она проиграла. Ее время прошло. Разве не благородно проявить великодушие?

Хакс стоял совсем близко к ней, даже слишком, вторгаясь в ее личное пространство. Рей отступила на шаг.

— Вы не похожи на Рена.

Это была критика или комплимент? Рей слегка растерялась.

— И внешне вы другая, — задумчиво констатировал генерал, но вновь обратил все свое внимание к Лее Органе: — Республика мертва. Сопротивление мертво. Старушке тоже следует поспешить. Лучше бы это не затягивалось надолго.

Бросив на Рей прощальный взгляд, Хакс направился к выходу.

— Продолжайте, — небрежно произнес он, оставив последнее слово за собой.

Закатив глаза, Рей мысленно добавила Армитажа Хакса в список людей, которых ненавидела особенно сильно. Он занял место сразу за Кайло Реном.

Уставшая и удрученная девушка опустилась в кресло. Она рассматривала свой новенький маникюр, когда раздалось внезапное:

— Рей, он ушел?

Голос был хриплым, но сильным, и безусловно принадлежал Лее Органе. Рей вскинула голову.

— Вы проснулись! — обрадовалась она, но воодушевление быстро угасло. Принцесса не открывала глаз. Она лежала, как и прежде, двигались лишь ее губы.

— Мне показалось, я слышала тебя. Я рада, что ты выжила.

— Да. — Волнение вернулось, и Рей начала неловко лепетать: — О, генерал, мне так жаль…

— Все в порядке.

— Я сожалею обо всем, что случилось. Я подвела вас, не смогла вернуть Люка, у меня ничего не получилось с Кайло Реном и Сноуком, я никого не смогла спасти… И теперь все мертвы, а вы… заболели…

— Рей, — голос пожилой женщины был спокойным, гораздо спокойнее, чем ее собственный. Рей не стоило расстраивать ее, надо бы поддержать, утешить… — Я умираю. Я считаю честным говорить об этом. Я справлюсь.

— О, генерал… — Рей робко взяла ее руку и сжала холодные пальцы, безмолвно выражая сочувствие.

— Я знала это еще до Крэйта. Люк тоже знал. Я смирилась с этим. Смирись и ты.

— Но, генерал…

— Зови меня Лея. — Принцесса облизнула губы, явно готовясь что-то сказать. И впервые в ее твердом голосе что-то дрогнуло: — Бен здесь? На этом корабле?

Рей кивнула:

— Да.

— Как я и думала. Я чувствую его присутствие. Чувствую до сих пор… спустя все эти годы. — Она замолчала на миг. — Однажды, когда ты будешь матерью, то поймешь, что неважно, кто они, сколько им лет, для тебя они всегда останутся твоими маленькими детьми.

Рей не знала, что ответить. Но ей было обидно за эту женщину. Она сама так долго мечтала найти родителей, и то, как Кайло обращался со своей семьей, было выше ее понимания. Никакая война, политика или Сила не стоили этого.

— Как ты сюда попала? — спросила Лея, прервав ее размышления. По ее тону было понятно, что вопрос ее немало беспокоит.

— Кайло принес меня сюда. Я была ранена и очнулась в соседней палате несколько часов назад.

— Ты ранена?

— Сейчас я в порядке, — поспешно заверила ее Рей.

— Как ты получила ранение?

— Я была на корабле Сноука.

— Ты пленница?

— Я не знаю.

— Обычно это означает «да», — сухо подытожила генерал, но, несмотря на внятный голос, она по-прежнему не открывала глаз. И чем дольше разговор продолжался, тем сильнее это тревожило Рей.

— Я отыскала Люка. Я пыталась уговорить его вернуться, честно! Но он отказался помогать Сопротивлению и учить меня, — пробормотала она, снова чувствуя глубину своей вины. Пусть она не заслуживала снисхождения, но ей было необходимо излить душу. — Это все из-за меня… Люк сказал, что я слишком сильная и слишком склонна к Тьме. А потом я потеряла самообладание и убежала… Простите, генерал. Я подвела вас… — Рей виновато замолчала.

— Сейчас ничто из того не имеет значения, — мягко произнесла Лея. — Риск был слишком велик. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты старалась изо всех сил. — Она глубоко вздохнула. — Рей, ситуация очень сложная. Есть многое, чего ты не знаешь.

Да, Рей теперь понимала это.

— Люк был не тем, кем я его считала, — вслух признала она.

Наступила долгая пауза.

— Мой брат совершил много ошибок, — заговорила принцесса. — Как и я. Но мы совершили их, пытаясь делать правильные вещи. Наши сердца бились ради благого дела. Но этого оказалось мало. Хорошие люди тоже совершают неправильные поступки.

И плохие люди могут поступать правильно, подумала Рей. В случае Кайло Рена это случилось ради его собственной выгоды.

— Сноук мертв, — сообщила она. — Ваш сын убил его.

— Я знаю. Почувствовала. Люк тоже… мертв.

— Кайло мне сказал… Мне очень жаль, Лея. — Рей внезапно опомнилась: — Вы не устали? Может, вам стоит отдохнуть?

— Нет, все хорошо. Приятно услышать утешающий голос. Скоро… скоро ты будешь последним, что останется от Света.

Рей испугали ее слова. Она была не готова… не готова взвалить такой груз на свои плечи.

— Я не знаю, что сказать. Я… я не могу… Да, у меня есть Сила, но я ничего не понимаю… Меня некому учить. Генерал…

— Лея.

— Я потерялась, — не выдержав, всхлипнула Рей. — Я так запуталась…

— Ты найдешь свой путь, — пожилая женщина попыталась ободрить ее. — Со временем все встанет на свои места. Сила поможет. Верь в это, Рей.

— Как я могу, когда все так плохо? — выдавила Рей.

— В такие времена мы должны более всего уповать на веру, — со странной нежностью повторила Лея Органа. — Я прожила долгую жизнь и стала свидетелем того, как дело всей моей жизни разрушил мой сын. Но я не утратила веру.

— У Кайло Рена был шанс! — прорычала Рей, чувствуя, как в душе кровоточит эта совсем свежая рана.

— В нем есть Свет, но его недостаточно, — признала его мать. — Я слишком долго цеплялась за надежду, но после Крэйта я знаю, что моего сына больше нет. Люк тоже это понимал.

— С Кайло Реном все ясно, — кивнула Рей.

— Берегись его, — предупредила Лея. — Берегись моего сына.

— Обязательно, — пообещала Рей, чувствуя облегчение из-за того, что Сноук мертв, а вместе с ним и эта неловкая связь.

— И, Рей…

— Да?

— Не поддавайся ненависти. Ненависть ведет на Темную сторону.

Рей промолчала в ответ. По правде говоря, из всех эмоций именно ненависть захватила ее с головой в этот миг.

— Это правда. Я видела, как это происходит, собственными глазами. Страх и ненависть — путь к Темной стороне. Рей. — Веки генерала немного поднялись, словно придавая веса ее словам: — Храни свой Свет.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Son of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984671/chapters/32199222) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935).


End file.
